The present invention relates to an outlet fitting construction suitable for use with thin-walled plastic tubing fluid distribution systems and, having certain advantages when used in surface irrigation applications with tubing having a thin, sheet-like, flexible plastic wall.
In the prior art, surface irrigation had been achieved by means of flooding of an entire field. This flooding method of surface irrigation results in significant water waste. To achieve the desired irrigation and yet conserve the water required, alternative methods of irrigation were sought.
One such alternative method that was developed includes the use of a thin, sheet-like, flexible plastic tubing having water outlet apertures. The tubing is laid in the field and filled with water. A valve means is inserted in the apertures in the tubing to regulate the irrigation water flow. On such method and apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,620 to Burge.
The present invention is an improved outlet fitting that can be readily attached to the flexible irrigation tubing. The present invention provides a more effective water-tight seal between the outlet fitting and the flexible tube than the prior art systems and devices. Additionally, in one embodiment the present invention is a simple device for creating an aperture in the flexible wall tube and attaching an outlet fitting within the aperture utilizing a single attachment tool, and has the important advantage that creating the aperture and attaching the fitting to fluid-filled tubing may be accomplished without fluid leakage.